


Impressions

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir has met other Rangers... this one does not impress him, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Rugged" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Boromir had met other Rangers in his travels. To a man, they were dour, dark folk, scarred and marked by weather and time. Even the youngest had the rugged look of men pressed by the elements. They resembled the land they patrolled--rough, wind-scoured, and barren.  
He had rarely seen them in larger groups than four or five; they always seemed aloof, polite but curt with strangers.  
How could a Ranger understand Gondor, her throngs of people, her bright colors, her tall towers? How could he understand what Gondor needed?  
"And what would a Ranger know of these matters?"  



End file.
